Areias Brancas e Olhos Vermelhos
by narulovedreams
Summary: Hinata vai para Suna passar suas férias forçadas. O que será que o calor do deserto e o temperamento difícil de Sasuke farão com a cabeça já perturbada da ex herdeira Hyuuga?
1. Férias Forçadas

_Olá! Eu não resisti a publicar outra sasuxhina! Essa história se passa no clima quente de Suna, onde Hinata narra seu encontro inesperado com o Uchiha em suas férias forçadas. Espero que gostem e comentem!_

**Areias Brancas e Olhos Vermelhos**

**Capítulo I: Férias Forçadas**

Era verão. Eu nunca me importei com o calor, mas este lugar é insuportavelmente quente. Eu acabei de chegar e já me arrependi profundamente de ter aceitado vir pra Suna. Não queria férias, muito menos sair da minha vila, mas meus amigos acharam que eu precisava me distrair um pouco daquela loucura. Talvez eles estivessem certos do que eu preciso, mas nem de longe era o que eu queria.

Meu coração dói mais estando longe assim. E minha cabeça não mudou de foco nem um segundo. Ainda posso ouvir a voz do meu pai, quer dizer, de Hiashi-sama, dizendo que eu não sou mais sua filha. Ainda posso ver a face vermelha de raiva de Hanabi-onee-chan, derramando lágrimas pesadas como seus olhos sobre mim. Não era o que ele queria? Não era o que todos queriam desde o começo? Eles só não admitiram que eu tomasse essa decisão ao invés deles. Mas eu sou a única dona de meu destino, e eu escolhi não ser a herdeira do clã Hyuuga. Sem que Hanabi percebesse eu a treinei para tomar o meu lugar. E quando me certifiquei que ela seria capaz de ser uma boa líder resolvi partir. Ela não tinha medo e ser selada? Não era o seu desejo permanecer parte da família principal? Porque me amaldiçoar por dar isso a ela? Aquela mulher, a mãe de Hiashi-sama, que nunca escondeu seu desejo de me ver longe da liderança, foi quem disse as palavras mais duras. Covarde? Egoísta? Covarde eu fui quando deixei as pessoas me dizerem o que fazer e egoísta agi quando aceitei coisas absurdas só para que ninguém ficasse bravo comigo.

Eu não queria passar meus dias em escritórios escuros e ser escoltada até para ir ao banheiro. Não queria reuniões chatas e me preocupar com contas do tesouro da família. Eu quero ser uma kunoichi. Poder conhecer pessoas e países distantes. Fazer missões com os meus amados companheiros. Proteger as pessoas da vila. Respondendo somente ao Hokage. Só a ele. Eu não queria perder um pai e uma irmã, mas acho que devo aceitar as conseqüências do meu livre arbítrio.

Acabei de deixar as malas no quarto e fui me apresentar ao Kazekage. No caminho pude observar melhor o hotel em que estava hospedada. Era um resort incrivelmente luxuoso, meus companheiros disseram que Naruto ganhou uma cortesia do líder da vila, mas não pôde vir, então resolveu me dar. Outro motivo pelo qual tinha que vir. Depois tenho que agradecer a sua gentileza. Pena que não posso agradecer como queria... Mas não devo pensar nisso agora! Meus amigos queriam que eu me distraísse das coisas ruins então vou me esforçar ao máximo.

Quando cheguei ao prédio do Kazekage fui recebida por Temari-san. A loira é muito agradável e por mais que tivesse um pouco de medo de sua figura era impossível não conversar com ela enquanto ia me conduzindo até a sala do Kazekage. Só sendo tão simpática para arrancar diálogos do rapaz que tem preguiça até de respirar. Na verdade a maior parte da nossa conversa foi sobre ele. Mas por mais animado que fosse seu jeito de falar eu pude perceber aquele brilho triste no seu olhar. Saudades, e o pior, a consciência de saudades eternas, pois sabia que nenhum deles poderia abrir mão de suas vilas. Temari e Shikamaru estavam separados por milhares de quilômetros.

- Hinata-san, por favor, espere aqui que Gaara-sama já vem te receber. Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que ir resolver alguns assuntos do baile. – a mulher fez uma pequena referência.

- Não tem problema! Você foi muito gentil. Obrigada Temari-san. – me curvei em resposta.

Após alguns minutos a grande porta da sala a minha frente se abriu. Um vulto passou por mim rápido e de repente parou. Eu conheço esse vulto... Eu senti um olhar sobre mim e me virei para encontrá-lo, quando percebi um rapaz alto de pele pálida e olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos.

- Que honra ter dois amigos tão próximos do Hokage em minha vila. – um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e olhos incrivelmente verdes disse olhando pra mim, no portal da porta.

Com um impulso virei-me para o Kazekage e me curvei em cumprimento.

- Hyuuga-san, a senhorita conhece o Uchiha-san, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – eu respondi sem graça.

Voltei-me para a figura que antes passara por mim e a cumprimentei também.

- Olá, Sasuke-san.

Este só fez um aceno com a cabeça e depois continuou seu caminho.

Voltei a encarar o ruivo imponente ainda na porta. Ele tinha um semblante pacífico. Tão diferente de anos atrás. Era gracioso, majestoso. Talvez ele percebesse que eu o analisava, pois desviou o olhar do meu.

- Deseja falar comigo, Hyuuga-san?

- S-sim. – respondi nervosa voltando à realidade. – Queria agradecer em nome de Naruto-sama e em meu nome pela gentileza de conceder uma cortesia para aquele maravilhoso hotel. – fiz uma reverência mais longa - Naruto-sama estava muito ocupado e não pôde vir então ele me cedeu a sua estadia. – eu estava com medo que ele reagisse mal, afinal não era eu que ele queria que viesse.

- Está tudo bem. Naruto já havia me avisado. É uma pena que ele não pôde vir, mas como eu já disse é uma honra ter seus amigos na vila.

- Obrigado, Kazekage-sama.

- Temari já falou sobre o baile?

- E-ela mencionou algo sobre...

- Ela deve ter ficado falando sobre aquele Nara e esqueceu de te convidar, não é?

Eu dei uma risada baixinha. "Aquele Nara"... O grande líder da vila oculta da areia sentia ciúmes da irmã?

- Amanhã a noite haverá uma pequena recepção em comemoração ao aniversário da fundação da vila. A senhorita está convidada como representante da vila da folha. É muito importante que compareça. Também será bom se Temari tiver alguém para perturbar sobre aquele rapaz. Desde que Sasuke chegou ela não pára de tentar esse tipo de conversa com o Uchiha e não vejo possibilidade disso dar certo. – disse com um falso tem preocupado.

Eu ri novamente com seu comentário. O kazekage tem senso de humor! Realmente este rapaz é surpreendente.

- Obrigada pelo convite. Eu estarei lá.

- Até lá então. Espero que a senhorita e o senhor Uchiha aproveitem a estadia. As reservas foram feitas para o melhor quarto do hotel.

Meu sorriso só se manteve até me virar para ir embora. Depois disso ele despencou imediatamente. Eu devo ter entendido errado. Eu tenho que ter entendido errado. É claro que entendi errado!

Voltei rapidamente para o hotel fazendo um esforço enorme para me concentrar em coisas alegres, como prometi aos meus amigos. O sol estava queimando tanto que tive que resistir ao impulso de correr para escapar logo de seus raios, mas seria bem suspeito uma kunoichi de Konoha correndo por Suna, então tive que continuar a andar. Quando cheguei ao hall agradeci mentalmente por estar na sombra. Subi as escadas até o segundo andar. Entrei no meu corredor e avistei a porta do meu quarto, assim como o mesmo vulto de antes, parado na porta que eu tinha intenção de abrir.

- Sasuke-san. – disse sem saber o que dizer.

O rapaz em na minha frente deu um suspiro demorado e massageou uma das têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

- Me mostre o seu cartão do hotel. – ele disse sem cerimônias. - Parece que houve um engano.

Eu só conseguia olhar confusa para o jovem perceptivelmente zangado. Peguei meu cartão e depositei nas mãos impacientes do rapaz, que ao analisá-lo fez uma careta.

- Naruto me deu uma de suas cortesias. – ele disse devagar como se tentasse controlar o impulso de enforcar o loiro mesmo a quilômetros de distância – Ele achou que fossem duas cortesias para quartos de solteiro. – ele fez outra pausa. – Acontece que eram duas cortesias para UM quarto de casal. Naruto baka! – a última parte ele resmungou baixinho.

- Hã? – eu com certeza fiz uma cara muito idiota de surpresa, mas não consegui me conter. Ainda não tinha associado as palavras com o significado...

O rapaz rolou os olhos em impaciência.

- Eu entrei no quarto e percebi que tinham coisas de outra pessoa. Fui falar com um funcionário e mostrei o meu cartão do hotel, então ele me explicou que só esse quarto tinha a reserva no nome de Naruto, e era para a estadia de duas pessoas.

Eu continuei com minha cara de surpresa. Isso não ia dar certo. Não mesmo.

xxxXXXxxx

_Será que Hinata dividirá o quarto com Sasuke? Eu não me importaria... rsrsrs_

_O que acharam do cap? Comentem por favor!_


	2. Mãos Quentes, Perfumes Irresistíveis e

**Areias Brancas e Olhos Vermelhos**

**Capítulo II: Mãos Quentes, Perfumes Irresistíveis e Toalhas Brancas**

_No capítulo anterior:_

"_- Parece que houve um engano."_

"_- Acontece que eram duas cortesias para UM quarto de casal."_

"_Eu continuei com minha cara de surpresa. Isso não ia dar certo. Não mesmo."_

OooO

- E o que vamos fazer? Será que podemos pedir mais um quarto? - Perguntei gentilmente.

- Seria um abuso pedir outro quarto nesse lugar tão caro. - Ele respondeu grosseiramente.

- E-eu não posso ficar em outro lugar... Não tenho como pagar. – falei com um pouco de vergonha. Nunca aconteceu de eu não ter como pagar algo. Dinheiro nunca foi problema para a herdeira Hyuuga.

O rapaz deu uma risada sarcástica.

- A princesa Hyuuga não tem como pagar? Já gastou toda sua mesada?

- Acontece que não sou mais uma princesa! – saiu mais ríspido do que eu imaginava. - De qualquer forma não seria bom também ir para outro hotel. Iria parecer que desprezei o presente do Kazekage.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas, até Sasuke falar.

- A melhor solução é você inventar que está se sentindo mal e ir embora para Konoha.

Eu fechei a cara.

- Porque VOCÊ não vai? – Se não tivesse saído baixo como um sussurro ele perceberia que eu estava zangada...

Ele me olhou zangado.

- Eu estou aqui para uma missão. Não posso ir embora agora.

- Hum. – murmurei em derrota.

- Mas eu já prometi ao Kazekage que iria ao baile de aniversário de Suna. Não posso ir agora. – na verdade nem sabia por que eu estava insistindo tanto em ficar. Há alguns minutos estava reclamando por estar nesse lugar... Acho que era aquela coisa infantil de "eu não queria esse brinquedo, mas já que você pegou agora eu quero!".

- Tsk. – o rapaz estava cada vez mais irritado. – Então fique. – ele se aproximou de mim até ficar a um palmo do meu rosto, e com um olhar misto de malícia e grosseria disse me encarando – Vamos dividir a cama.

Merda! Ele sabia como me intimidar. Talvez seja o desespero por tirar todos esses pensamentos horríveis que me assombram da minha cabeça, mas estava disposta a lutar. Eu não quero mais perder! Estou cansada de ter que ceder!

- T-tudo bem! – eu falei tentando aparentar muito mais segurança do que realmente tinha.

Sasuke fez uma careta e abriu bruscamente a porta do quarto. Entrou, pegou um casaco preto, saiu e bateu a porta sem nem olhar para mim, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, do lado de fora do quarto, com cara de perdida.

"Ótimo! Minhas férias serão magníficas!" Pensei indo abrir a porta do quarto. Então percebi que o cartão que abria a porta tinha ficado com Sasuke.

Encostei-me na porta atrás de mim e deixei meu corpo desabar até encontrar o chão. Enfiei a cabeça entre as mãos e respirei fundo. Todas as minhas coisas estão lá dentro. Até a minha carteira! E como queria tomar um banho...

"Tenho que ir atrás de Sasuke-san." Levantei 'super animada' e agradeci mentalmente por ser uma Hyuuga. Ativei meu Byakugan, mas o Uchiha não estava no campo de alcance. Parece que ele não teve a mesma idéia que tive sobre não correr como um shinobi numa vila que não era a sua.

"Merda!" E fui eu procurar o cara que a vila da folha inteira demorou três anos para encontrar...

Depois de uma hora consegui avistar a pessoa que possuía a coisa de maior valor pra mim naquele momento: a chave que me permitiria tomar um banho. Ele estava sentado na parte mais alta de uma grande falésia avermelhada, bem afastada do centro comercial da vila. Já era tarde e o céu estava tomando brilhantes tons de vermelho, laranja e dourado. O vento soprava forte refrescando o calor, que parecia estar diminuído aos poucos. Fui me aproximando lentamente enquanto observava o espetáculo que o pôr-do-sol fazia. Parei a alguns metros de Sasuke e permaneci imóvel, paralisada pela paisagem. Se eu piscasse perderia uma parte importante daquela cena tão esplêndida. Permaneci ali por mais alguns minutos até todas as cores serem engolidas pelo azul profundo da noite. Então eu entendi porque Sasuke pegou um casaco antes de sair e estava vestido com ele naquele momento. Parece que todo o calor foi sugado junto com o sol, eu tremi com um arrepio que senti. De repente Sasuke se virou brusco para onde eu estava como num impulso.

- O que você está fazendo aí?

Será que ele só percebeu minha presença agora?

- É q-que você ficou com o meu cartão do hotel e...

- Hun. – murmurou com descaso. Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou a minha 'coisa mais preciosa do mundo'. Estendeu o braço e abriu a mão para que eu pegasse o objeto que ali estava. Quando eu pegava o cartão meus dedos gelados tocaram a sua mão quente.

Eu nunca imaginei que Sasuke tivesse mãos quentes. Eu tremi de novo e me envolvi com meus braços em proteção contra o vento agora gelado. O rapaz não olhava diretamente para mim, mas ele percebeu. Retirou o seu casaco lentamente e estendeu na minha direção. Pisquei algumas vezes ponderando se não era alguma miragem, mas a figura de um Sasuke cada vez mais emburrado com o braço estendido e o casaco na mão continuava diante de mim.

- O-obrigada Sasuke-san, mas não precisa se preocupar co...

- Se você ficar doente vai atrapalhar a minha missão. – ele me interrompeu. Achei melhor não discutir, apresar de sentir uma vontade imensa de perguntar sobre sua tal missão misteriosa. E então peguei o casaco de suas mãos e o vesti, sentindo o calor retornar ao meu corpo. "Que gostoso..."

- Vai ficar aí? – o Uchiha perguntou impaciente já a alguns metros de distância, caminhando em direção ao hotel.

Eu corri um pouco para alcançá-lo e comecei a andar a um passo atrás do rapaz. Quando o vento parou um pouco pude sentir um perfume muito gostoso vindo do casaco que vestia. Não pude segurar um sorriso bobo. Sasuke-san tem mãos quentes e tem ótimo gosto para perfumes! Além de ser, mesmo sem querer, gentil. Olhando-o por trás podia observar seu cabelo, que mantinha um corte igual à quando éramos genins, balançando desordenado. Suas costas largas exibiam o desenho suave de músculos revelados pela fina camisa pressionada contra a sua pele pelo vento. Realmente era uma cena bela de se ver.

- Sasuke-san?

- Hum. – pude ouvi-lo murmurar casualmente.

- Obrigada.

Ele me encarou em resposta por cima dos ombros. Eu corei um pouco, pois ele me pegou ainda com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

OooO

Caminhamos até o hotel em silêncio. Levou quase uma hora para chegar nessa velocidade, mas até que foi agradável, depois que me acostumei com a presença do rapaz de cabelos indisciplinados. Ele tinha os pêlos do braço arrepiados e as vezes, disfarçadamente, esfregava suas mãos para se esquentar. Mas eu não me atreveria a perguntar se queria seu casaco de volta...

A vila era realmente linda. Passamos por dunas de areia branca e fina, pequenas nascentes de água clara e alguns açudes. Quanto mais próximo da civilização, menos seco era e mais vegetação (e insetos) surgia.

Quando chegamos ao hotel eu só conseguia pensar no meu tão esperado banho. Peguei minha chave e abri a porta do quarto. Fui direto até minha mala para pegar minhas coisas. Quando consegui reunir tudo que precisava: TUM! A porta do banheiro foi fechada com alguém dentro, e não era eu!

Tentei contar minha respiração para me acalmar, quando deu vontade de fazer xixi... "Merda!"

Depois de quase uma hora o banheiro se abriu. Uma cortina de fumaça escapava pela porta e um cheiro delicioso, o mesmo que estava no casaco que eu ainda vestia, era exalado. Surgiu então um rapaz com a pele ainda úmida, cabelos pingando e com uma toalha branca em volta da cintura (sim, só uma toalha tapando suas coisas!). Eu senti meu rosto queimar e desviei o olhar, mas o rapaz parou bem na minha frente com sua... toalha no meu campo de visão frontal. Olhei lentamente para cima e encontrei olhos impacientes e braços cruzados.

-Tire isso, está me atrapalhando.

Meu rosto ardia tanto que pensei que fosse sair fumaça. Disse um "que?" de surpresa e sem querer tapei a boca com a mão para abafar.

Sasuke contorceu os lábios para cima e começou a rir. Ele gargalhava na verdade, e eu ainda tinha a expressão confusa e apavorada.

- Tire a sua mala de cima da minha. – ele explicou melhor ainda sorrindo em deboche.

Eu quase tropecei nos meus pés quando levantei sem graça e troquei minha mala de lugar. Peguei correndo minhas coisas em cima da cama e fui reto para o banheiro. Só consegui relaxar meus músculos quando senti água quente deslizando pela minha pele.

Quando saí do banheiro, já vestida, metade da enorme cama já estava ocupada. Sasuke estava deitado de lado virado para a janela, com uma blusa de manga comprida, coberto por um grosso edredom. Eu poderia gastar mais alguns minutos da minha vida pensando no que fazer, mas resolvi me render ao cansaço (andei dois dias para chegar aqui e ainda não descansei bem) e me deitei no lado vago da cama. Agradeci mentalmente pelo calor que vinha do outro lado, pois por algum motivo eu não tinha lembrado que desertos eram gelados a noite e não levei roupas quentes, então me cobri apenas com um lençol.

"Quase um dia todo sem chorar!" Reparei um pouco surpresa. Toda aquela agitação me distraiu da minha angústia.

Já me preparava para horas de insônia como de costume, mas em poucos minutos adormeci.

OooO

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte estava sozinha no quarto. Arrumei-me de vagar e saí para tomar café da manhã. Ó, céus! Calor escaldante outra vez. Terminei de comer e fui explorar as piscinas. Não gostava muito de roupas de banho, mas não resisti ao desejo de jogar meu corpo na água fria. Eu tinha apenas um maiô, branco com um discreto decote e uma pequena abertura nas costas. Foi Tenten-san quem me deu, e era o único que eu podia usar em público sem que Kiba-kun tentasse me esconder a todo o custo, geralmente usando o Akamaru como escudo, e sem que Shino-kun fuzilasse com o olhar (e com seus insetos) todas as pessoas do sexo masculino que olhassem na minha direção.

Encostei de costas na borda da piscina com os braços para fora apoiando. Estava finalmente conseguindo relaxar, naquela piscina maravilhosa com uma vista encantadora...

-Hyuuga. – meu coração disparou em susto! Estava muito descurada e não o percebi se aproximando.

Olhei espantada pro rapaz de cócoras ao meu lado na beira da piscina.

- Chegou uma roupa para você experimentar no quarto. É para o baile de hoje.

- Ah! Obrigada! – esperei que o rapaz saísse dali para que eu pudesse sair da piscina em paz, mas ele parecia que não iria se mover tão cedo. Então eu desisti de esperar, me apoiei na borda e saí. Meu rosto ficou pesado quando senti o olhar de Sasuke me seguindo enquanto fazia meu caminho para dentro do hotel.

Em cima da cama estava um vestido lindo! Foi Temari-san quem escolheu e mandou me entregar. Ela deve ter imaginado que eu não trouxe vestidos de festa. Era azul petróleo de um tecido fino, com caimento suave e brilho discreto. Quando experimentei senti que serviu perfeitamente, mas não era bem o que eu costumava usar... O decote era generoso demais, sem contar que tinha uma grande fenda do lado direito até o meio da coxa. Pensei em pedir a Temari-san para trocar, mas ela deveria estar muito ocupada com a preparação da festa e não podia incomodá-la depois de tanta generosidade.

Resolvi ficar fora de piscinas e me troquei. Desci para uma área coberta perto das piscinas e comecei a ler um livro. Quanto tempo não lia um livro que não tivesse haver com o clã Hyuuga. Talvez férias fosse mesmo uma boa idéia.

Um grupo de garotas da minha idade conversava animado perto de mim.

- Você viu aquele cara lindo na piscina?

- Quem? Aquele gostoso com cara de sério?

- É! Ele não e um colírio?

- Meninas, vocês não conhecem ele?

- Não! Você conhece?

- É o Uchiha, de Konoha!

Eu parei minha deliciosa leitura quando ouvi a menção do nome de meu atual companheiro de quarto. Não sabia que ele era internacionalmente conhecido por seus... atributos físicos. Olhei para onde as garotas com sorrisos maldosos apontavam para ter a visão de Sasuke só de shorts, pingando, caminhando na minha direção. Ele parou na minha frente.

- Vamos almoçar.

Eu ia abrir a boca para dizer algo quando ele me cortou.

- Agora.

OooO

Temari-san tinha feito reservas para nós em um restaurante belíssimo perto do prédio do Kazekage. Eu pensei que ela estaria lá, mas o almoço era só pra Sasuke e eu. Nós comemos em silêncio, e nem que eu tivesse assunto pra conversar perderia tempo falando quando estava tão ocupada saboreando aquela comida maravilhosa de Suna. Sasuke já tinha terminado sua refeição a um tempo e eu continuava comendo. Era tudo tão bom!

- Porque você disse que não é mais uma princesa? – Sasuke perguntou sem demonstrar muito interesse. – Perdeu seu lugar como herdeira?

De repente a comida perdeu o sabor...

- Eu abri mão do meu título e Hiashi me deserdou. - As palavras ainda engasgavam na garganta.

- Hun.

Já que perdi a fome resolvi também matar minha curiosidade.

- Sasuke-san, que tipo de missão é a sua? – Perguntei tentando não parecer muito interessada. Talvez pudesse até participar. Faz algum tempo que não participo de missões por causa do meu treinamento para líder do clã.

- É secreta. – Ele respondeu monótono.

- É q-que eu pensei que talvez... pudesse ajudá-lo... – Dizia sem graça quando ele me cortou.

- Hyuuga, não pense que só porque aconteceu a infelicidade de termos que dividir um quarto eu vou tratá-la como amiga. Não se meta no que não é de seu interesse.

Porque ele precisava ser tão arrogante?

- Eu já estou satisfeita. – Disse corando de raiva e vergonha. Mas nem me sentia no direito de ficar magoada ou algo do tipo. O que esperar de Sasuke além de indiferença e grosseiras?

Chamei rapidamente o garçom para pedir a conta, mas ele sorriu gentilmente e disse:

- É uma cortesia de Temari-san.

Saímos do restaurante e eu estava indo de volta para o hotel, quando finalmente ouvi palavras positivas saírem da boca do Uchiha.

- Naruto vem hoje para o baile. Eu vou esperar por ele no prédio do Kazekage e só voltarei à noite para me arrumar pra festa. Esteja pronta para não me atrapalhar.

Bom, na verdade a única coisa que ele disse de positivo foi o 'Naruto' e 'vem hoje'...

Fui flutuando para o quarto me arrumar para o... baile. Eu não sou nenhuma idiota, nem cega. Sei que ele é apaixonado pela sua colega de time há muitos anos, e sei que ele e Sakura estavam muito próximos até algum tempo. Mas depois que Sasuke voltou as coisas mudaram, e agora que o Uchiha ganhou sua liberdade... Eu não sei. Só sei que não consigo resistir a desejar estar com ele, nem que seja como amigo.

Entrei no banheiro tomar um banho demorado, já que Sasuke iria voltar só mais tarde. Só quando acabei de me enxugar lembrei que não trouxe roupa para o banheiro. Ainda bem que o quarto é só meu até a noite.

Estava pensando num jeito de diminuir a fenda do vestido que usaria a noite quando cruzei a porta e ouvi uma voz gritando.

-Sasuke-teme! Até que enfim saiu desse banheiro! - Homem, loiro, olhos arregalados, sem camisa, deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça, minha cama. Os pensamentos estão se processando mais lentos que o normal... Normalmente amaria ouvir aquela voz e ver aqueles olhos, mas não agora, não de toalha. Olhos azuis surpresos encaravam os meus desesperados.

- Hinata-chan? O que está fazendo no quarto do Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em uma expressão confusa.

Enquanto ele falava o Uchiha entrou no quarto e ficou tão surpreso com a cena quanto o loiro. Eu pude perceber pelo jeito que a sua boca se abriu e sua testa se contorceu. Teria rido da sua cara se não estivesse muito ocupada quase tendo um infarto.

A minha boca estava aberta e eu fiquei muda e paralisada por alguns segundos, até finalmente ter alguma reação, que foi correr de volta pro banheiro e bater a porta com força. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de vergonha e eu cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de NUNCA MAIS sair daquele banheiro. Dava pra ouvir as vozes dos rapazes do lado de fora: Sasuke tentando explicar o 'pequeno engano' que Naruto cometera com as reservas, Naruto rindo sem graça, Sasuke xingando Naruto...

Sim. Era completamente possível eu ficar nesse banheiro pelo menos até os dois voltarem para Konoha. Aqui tem água, posso fazer minha higiene, e tem uma árvore perto da janela que por sorte deve dar frutos...

- Hyuuga! Saia logo daí! Eu preciso me arrumar pra droga do baile! – O Uchiha gritou batendo na porta. Meus planos foram destruídos...

- Então saiam do quarto pra eu me vestir! – Eu gritei. Só quando me certifiquei que não havia mais ninguém no cômodo com meu byakugan que abri a porta. Poderia ter feito isso ANTES!

Arrumei-me apressada. Coloquei o vestido, prendi o cabelo em um coque e passei um pouco de maquiagem, bem discreta. Reuni toda a força que tinha e abri a porta do quarto. Os dois rapazes estavam sentados no corredor e levantaram quando saí. Naruto-sama abriu a boca num sorriso.

- Nossa, Hinata-chan! Você está linda! – Meu rosto ficou quente, ainda mais porque ele me olhava de cima a baixo, às vezes parando nas partes onde o vestido não cobria a minha pele...

- Hun. Não precisava demorar tanto só pra isso. – Sasuke falou grosseiro me encarando. Ele passou por mim para entrar no quarto, e quando se aproximou disse sussurrando em meu ouvido: - Estava melhor só de toalha.

xxxXXXxxx

_Alguém reparou que eu tenho uma fixação com pessoas só de toalha? Rsrsrsrsrs_

_Espero que gostem e comentem!_


End file.
